the rapid river style
by kotina
Summary: summary inside please review thank you


The Rapid River Style

kotina: Hello again. I just finished watching Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, and it inspired me to write this. The plot is simple: a new student comes to Ryouzanpaku with a very odd fighting style. Can he survive the masters of the martial arts? We shall see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenichi:TMD, but I do own this plot and my OCs, so don't sue and don't steal my OCs.

Chapter 1: The River Flows

A black haired boy smiles as he stands at the gate of Okinawan. He is wearing a black robe, similar to a hermits', with a black shirt and blue pants. "Ah, I am finally here and I will become a student of Ryouzanpaku," he said as he started to walk though the city looking for the large gates of the dojo.

-Meanwhile-

Apachi smiles happily.

"It is finally Apichi's turn!" the Muay Thai master Apachi Hopachai said with a huge dumb smile on his face.

Kenichi gulps and goes into his corner. "No, please don't kill me today Apa," he sighs with anime tears coming from his eyes as the famous dotted rabbit came past them.

Apa's head tilts to the left. "Ap?" he says, looking at him. "Oh, Kenichi is funny, he think the Apachi try to kill him but it is an accident. Really, I just can't control my own strength, apapap," he says.

Kenichi looks at him with one eye. "You promise to hold back this time?" he asks, looking at the grim reaper of Muay Thai boxing.

Apachi smiles, looking at him. "Yes, Apa will try his hardest not to hurt Kenichi," he says, getting ready.

The rest of the masters look at him.

Sasaki sweat drops. "The kid is dead," he says, getting a nod from all the other masters.

-A little while later-

Kenichi is grumbling about being nearly killed by Apachi. "I thought he said he would hold back," he complains while he is getting looked at by Akisame Koetsuji, the philosophical jujitsu master.

"Well, in Apa's defense, he did try, but you know Apa, he has a problem holding back," he said while putting Kenichi's bones back into place, until a knock is heard at the front door.

"Akisame-sensei are we expecting guests today?" he asks, looking over his shoulder him.

He shakes his head. "Not that I know of," he says, walking out of the room, but he stops at the door. "Oh, by the way, you're done, you should be all better now," he says while leaving and heading to the door with everyone else.

Hayato looks at all of them. "Who do you suppose is at the door?" he asks while walking toward it with the others. He sees Apachi take the large wooden 2/4 lock off the even larger door and he opens it to let in a boy who looks to be about 16 years old standing at the front.

The boy bows. "Hello, my name is Raitzuki Majima but you may call me Rai. I have traveled a very long distance to meet the masters of Ryouzanpaku and I wish to ask to train under you please," Rai says, still bowing until he hears a laugh

The elderly superman laughs, "It's OK, son, you don't have to be so formal. And yes, we would love to take you on as a disciple, but on one condition: you must defeat our number one disciple, Kenichi Shirahama," the elder says, looking at him.

Kenichi, hearing his name called, walks out of the crowds of masters and looks at the boy. "Hello, I am Kenichi." He bows and looks at him.

Rai smiles. "I am Raitzuka, but you may call me Rai. I guess we are the ones fighting," he says, getting in a odd fighting stance with his feet apart and his hands flat. He looks like he is in a Chinese kenpo stance, while Kenichi is in a karate stance.

The elder smiles at them. "OK, begin!" he yells, backing away with everyone as the two charge at each other.

Kenichi attempts the Yamazuki, only to have Rai bring his flat hand up and push his knuckles out and hit both arms away.

Rai charges and uses the same attack on his elbow and stomach but, amazingly, Kenichi was still able to get up.

Kenichi charges using the Ryouzanpaku rhythm (apachai hopachai) "Apapapapapap apapunch!" He punches but is once again deflected, and Rai seemingly disappears, using a wider form of the first move Kenichi ever learned and striking his side with the knuckle punch.

Kenichi attempts to trip Rai and it succeeds and he nearly punches him until the elder stops him.

"OK, you two, that's enough now. Rai, I would like to talk with you please," he says, leading Rai to his personal room.

Hayato suddenly gives him an interested look. "What kind of fighting style was that back there?" he asks, looking at Rai.

Rai laughs nervously. "Well, um, you see, it's my own family's style started by my great-great-grandfather Yushika. I believe he said that the flat hand thrusts like the water rapids and then become flat like the cool water. And, well, he taught it to his son and then he taught it to his and on and on. I have sort of named it myself the 'Kyūgekina Kasen no Sutairu' but I have also seen that you can combined it with any martial arts such as karate, judo, jujitsu, Muay Thai, kenpo and any others you can think of. I was hoping that you guys could help me perfect my style, please," he explains, looking at him.

"Very well, my boy, we shall help you." The elder smiles. "Your training will start tomorrow," he added.

End of Chapter

kotina: Well there you have it, my first Kenichi: the mightiest disciple story, please review thank you.


End file.
